Como a Sophia
by SingingTheBlues
Summary: Una promesa que no pudo cumplir, separa aún más a los incondicionales Carol y Daryl. La búsqueda del cazador por recuperar aquello que cree perdido en un mundo insufrible lo lleva a vivir un infierno interno justo cuando se había dicho a sí mismo que no dejaría que nadie pasase la desolación por la cual pasó Sophia alguna vez -CAP. 2: Huésped -
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

**CIELO AZUL**

* * *

_"Lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? Prometiste que me protegerías y no dejarías que acabase como mi hija..._

_Un día desperté, y estaba sola. Todos me señalaban y tú no estabas a mí lado._

_Quizás creas que sigo siendo la pobre madre indefensa que conociste en Atlanta, pero no. Esa mujer murió cuando me encontré a mí misma completamente sola"_

* * *

Las palabras de la mujer resonaban en su cabeza y se sentían como un cuchillo clavado en el cráneo. Un frío metálico que le helaba la sangre.

Desde que todo se fue a la mierda, Daryl había dejado de ser aquel tipo de pueblo que toda su vida reconoció como a él mismo. Muchas cosas le habían cambiado.

Primero había llegado el alguacil Rick, con su seguridad y empatía, su valentía y ese sentido de justicia que tanto hacía falta en un mundo tan jodido.

Luego, fue cuando notó la existencia de Carol. Aquella mañana cuando ella se le apareció por detrás cuando él disponía a abollarle el cráneo a su difunto -y futuro caminante- marido.

-Yo lo haré, es mi esposo - Fue lo que dijo en aquel momento, y la mirada de esa mujer lo perturbó. Esos ojos celestes estaban llenos de ira y aunque Daryl no era muy observador para aquel entonces, se dio cuenta que Carol Peletier, viuda ahora y madre de una niña, iba a dejar de ser una mujer débil muy pronto.

Observó. Una, dos, tres veces perforó la cabeza de Ed. Quizás más, no las contó. Sólo se dispuso a ver ese espectaculo: la fuerza con que la mujer alzaba el pico y machacaba cada centímetro de sesos.

-Merle no podría creerlo si viese esto -pensó Daryl en aquel entonces. No, no podría.

Su hermano siempre había subestimado a todos aquellos que compartían refugio en el campamento de Atlanta.

Aunque Merle no era conocido por su inteligencia, tenía muy bien analizados a todos los del campamento porque, quería apoderarse de él.

Daryl, por su parte, no opinaba, sólo obedecía. Asentía cada vez que su hermano mayor le decía:

_"En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad, los atacaremos, agarraremos todas sus armas, mataremos al viejo, nos llevaremos su casa rodante y nos iremos a la mierda, hermanito... así será..._

_...Tú sabes que estos inútiles están destinados a morir... yo no quiero pudrirme con ellos, hermano"_

Merle. Ahora el que estaba muerto era él, y la débil mujer cuya descripción era "la cornuda dominada" seguía viva.

-Lo has hecho bien, hermano -Pensó Daryl alzando la mirada triste al cielo despejado y de un azul profundo.

Volvió a recostarse al árbol en el que descansaba, en medio de un claro, solo. Pensativo.

Rick, Carol, Beth. Personas que habían marcado un antes y un después en él.

Y él, ¿habría sido "el antes y después" de alguien?

* * *

_"Confié en tí, Daryl. Esperé por tí. Cuando no llegabas me convencí de que habías muerto y lloré. Te enterré en mi mente. Cuando te vi nuevamente, ese sentimiento de luto desapareció y deduje que yo siempre te importé una mierda._

_Después de todo, ¿a quién le importa la vieja Carol?"_

* * *

-A mí me importas -dijo Daryl para sus adentros mientras veía como unas nubes grises se acercaban por el horizonte.

Se puso de pie y dispuso a marcharse. Calzó su ballesta en su hombro y empezó a caminar lentamente.

La voz de Carol, las palabras de Carol, los ojos de Carol ese día, ese momento, aún hacían un eco doloroso en su cabeza.

-Te encontraré nuevamente. Volverás con nosotros y te pediré perdón. Cumpliré mi promesa de velar por tí como a Sophia.


	2. Capítulo I: Nueve Vidas

**CAPÍTULO I**

**NUEVE VIDAS**

* * *

_-¿Una flor?_

_-Es una rosa Cherokee._

_Mientras Daryl le contaba la leyenda de aquella mística flor la cual desconocía, Carol no podía dejar de apreciar ésa sutil belleza colocada rústicamente en una botella de cerveza. Los pétalos blancos brillaban por sí mismos con la ténue luz solar que entraba a la casa rodante. Las palabras del hombre salían de su boca suavemente y le confortaban._

_-...No soy tan tonto para creer que estén creciendo flores por mi hermano, pero sí creo que ésta rosa ha florecido por tu niña._

_Carol sonrío y por un momento el vacío que sentía en el pecho desde hacía días se vio saciado de paz._

_Ella no pedía comprensión ni consuelo, porque nadie podía entenderla. Sólo una madre que había perdido a su hija podría hacerlo y ella era la única en esa situación. Obviamente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había visto esperanzas en, hasta ahora, aquel poco conocido hombre con pintas de maleante que comía ardillas._

_Cuando Daryl sólo se alejó en silencio, como un niño que acababa de hacer una vergonzosa confesión, Carol sonrió solitaria mientras sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas._

_-Mi niña... -pensó entre suspiros-... ¿puedes apreciar todo esto? He arreglado el lugar para tí, he incluso te han traído flores._

* * *

Carol despertó agitada. Otra vez había soñado, o más bien recordado entre sueños, aquel borroso momento en el que empezó a gestarse algo en su corazón.

Se sentó en la fría cama y miró a su alrededor. Había pasado otra noche extraña.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con Daryl y sus palabras, todos los momentos vividos juntos. Había anhelado mucho a aquel hombre y ahora todo parecía haberse ido a la mierda después de tantas cosas compartidas juntos.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ser tan tosca y orgullosa, pero tenía esa necesidad de hacer sentir un poco culpable a quién le había abandonado en uno de sus peores momentos.

Se puso de pie, y apenas cubierta por un débil pijama, se acercó al viejo ventanal de su habitación. El cielo estaba de un azul muy profundo pero unas amenazantes nubes se acercaban rápidamente por el Este. Suspiró.

Todo sucedió un día, a la tarde y hacía frío. Estaba en el bosque tratando de conseguir algo para comer y a su vez, despejando el área cuando una voz ronca, como un ronroneo, irrumpió entre los árboles.

-¡Carol! -Era la voz de Daryl y venía acompañada por pasos. Varios pasos.

La mujer empezó a buscar entre los árboles a su confidente amigo del cual no sabía nada desde hacía tiempo pero no podía visualizarlo aún.

Sólo oía pasos. Le comenzaron a temblar las piernas.

¿Acaso venían a buscarle o a juzgarle nuevamente?  
Ellos, Daryl y quienes fuesen, se acercaban cada vez más y aún no podía verlos. Fue entonces que sintió respiraciones agitadas casi a un metro detrás de ella.

Se dio media vuelta y los vio: Daryl permanecía inmóvil por delante de Rick y Carl con su tan característica ballesta cargando en la espalda. Su expresión era de sorpresa hasta que una muy leve y disimulada sonrisa se dibujo en su curtido rostro.

Con brazos abiertos, se dirigió hacia ella y Carol, entre su sorpresa y temor también lo hizo porque no podía ocultar sentirse feliz, aliviada de ver a Daryl vivo después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas cosas.

Se abrazaron fuertemente y la menuda figura de Carol se perdió en la campera de cuero con alas. La mujer acarició el rostro de Daryl con ambas manos tratando de buscar una explicación en sus ojos mientras el alguacil y su hijo eran espectadores de aquel reencuentro.

-Estás vivo... -dijo casi sin aliento y el hombre sonrió.

-Nueve vidas -ambos sonrieron como niños hablando en un código que sólo ellos dos entendían, y tal era así ya que ni Rick ni Carl se inmutaron.

Carol clavó su mirada en ambos. Por un momento había olvidado preguntar por qué habían venido hacia ella.

Se apartó de Daryl fríamente. Al parecer el cazador no esperaba esa reacción ya que seguía firmemente tomado a su cintura cuando ella ya le había soltado. Entonces, se sintió incómodo ante la situación y la soltó rápidamente sin apartarse demasiado.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? -preguntó indiferentemente. Daryl fue el único que se mostró sorprendido ante la pregunta de la mujer.

-¿Qué dices? -Su mirada empezó a trasladarse desde el rostro de Carol al de Rick y viceversa, quienes se miraban fríamente. Sabía que las cosas no habían quedado bien entre esos dos pero no era el momento de discutir tonterías por lo que empezó a perder la poca paciencia de la cual disponía. El silencio lastimoso de Rick y la indiferencia de Carol tomaron el papel principal de aquella escena.

-Hemos venido a buscarte -dijo Rick al fin sin querer dar muchas explicaciones al respecto, pero los ojos de la mujer se las pedían. Carol había adquirido esa habilidad de Daryl de cuestionar las cosas sin hacer uso de las palabras.

-Daryl ya está al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en la prisión y porqué decidí que te fueras. Él volvió, y luego de varios problemas por los que tuvimos que pasar, finalmente me convenció para buscarte ya que no volvías por tu cuenta -Se hizo un silencio. -Eres una mujer inteligente y sé que si no volviste con Tyreese habrás tenido tus razones. Me parece correcto y es lo que quise explicarle a Daryl, así todo, él se decidió a tratar de persuadirte -concluyó.

-Sí es verdad que me di media vuelta cuando íbamos a mitad de camino hacia Terminus -Explicó la mujer -Hablé con Ty y lo entendió. Realmente sabía por instinto que estaban allí. Todos. Necesitaba saber si me querían de vuelta con ustedes y esperé por alguien. Nadie vino por mí en este tiempo y entonces lo entendí.  
El hecho de que tampoco haya vuelto por mi cuenta luego podría haber sido porque estuviese muerta -El entrecejo de Rick se frunció y Carl miró a su padre. Daryl permanecía observando como ajeno a aquella conversación.

Al parecer, a Carol no estaba convenciéndola el rol tan pasivo de Daryl, por lo que se dirigió a él:

-Creo que te tomaste muy en serio que tengo nueve vidas -Daryl sintió un frío en su espalda. Era verdad que Carol había sufrido varias metamorfosis desde que habían salido de la granja de los Greene, pero nunca se había comportado tan mezquina y sarcástica para con él.

Rick realmente sentía que el ambiente se estaba tornando tenso. Estaba en sus cálculos que eso pasase, así que ya había planeado qué decirle a la mujer a diferencia de su tan impulsivo mano derecha.

-No estamos aquí para disculparnos ni echarnos mierda el uno al otro, Carol. Admito que podríamos haber venido antes, pero no pudimos y ahora, como ves, sí estamos aquí. Durante estos meses ha pasado mucho agua bajo el puente, hemos hablado mucho, pasado por mucho. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas. Eres importante para la unidad del grupo.

La mujer bajó la mirada y aflojó los hombros ante las palabras de Rick, pero eso no le hacía sentir más cómoda. Su última conversación con el inminente líder del grupo había sido demasiado jodida para su gusto, para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Carol, quien había sido siempre una mujer cuyo temor principal era la soledad, había convivido con ella durante meses y se había acostumbrado. Demoró mucho en que sucediese algo bueno y no creía que las palabras de Rick fuesen sinceras, tampoco la actitud de Daryl.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel impulsivo Daryl que cuando quería algo iba a por ello y a la mierda todo lo de más? Él sabía más que nadie, que perder contacto un par de días en un mundo como el de ahora era enterrar un poco más a la persona querida y asimilar su muerte.

-Rick... -Daryl emitió palabra al fin e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que él y Carl le dejasen a solas con Carol. El alguacil asintió y con la mano en el hombro de su joven hijo, se perdieron entre los árboles.

Carol aún mantenía la mirada en el suelo y emitió una sonrisa extraña para Daryl cuando por fin estuvieron solos. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella, los cuáles no le miraban.

-Vamos, hazlo -ordenó el hombre cruzado de brazos sin dejar de mirar penetrantemente a la mujer.

-¿El qué quieres que haga? -Carol le miró y sus ojos estaban aguados, sus mejillas rojas y su mirada completamente perdida en tristeza, como la Carol que conoció alguna vez en momentos difíciles.

-Golpéame, insúltame, dime que soy un hijo de perra por no venir antes. Dímelo, vamos. Sé que es lo que quieres hacer en este momento.

-Te equivocas -Carol se limpió velozmente una lágrima que empezaba a caer por su rostro. -No quiero nada de tí ni de Rick, ni de nadie. No sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar durante estos meses. No lo sabes ni lo sabrás porque no voy a volver.

Daryl resopló molesto.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Que te lo hayan contado no es lo mismo que venir a preguntarme qué tan mierda me sentía al perder otras dos hijas, si tenía ganas de seguir viviendo o no. -Una ráfaga de viento helado invadió el bosque rápidamente. Daryl suspiró tratando de ocultar la culpa que sentía en ese momento y las preguntas que invadían su mente.  
No quería discutir con ella, pero parecía que Carol sí estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Pasaron muchas cosas...

- ¡Y vaya que han pasado! ¡Para todos por igual! Nadie está a salvo de ser jodido en este mundo-interrumpió Carol con una sonrisa burlona.

No le miró. La mirada del cazador era ahora quien la evitaba. Carol estaba irritada, triste. Lo percibía en su tono de voz. Ella no quería pelear. Tartamudeaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba pero le conocía más que a nadie en el mundo y comprendió que tenía la necesidad de echarle en cara varias cosas. Le entendió en silencio mientras en su boca se empezaba a formar una frase que realmente no quería decir porque no estaba acostumbrado a decirla, pero Carol la merecía. Estaba mosqueado, desilusionado pero necesitaba manifestar, como pocas veces, lo que sentía.

-Lo siento -dijo. Empezó a caminar de vuelta por donde había venido y ella no se movió, solamente empezó a soltar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo durante esa media hora en que una guerra se había formado en su interior. No pudo soportarlo más.

Antes de que Daryl se esfumase dentro del bosque, su corazón emitió un grito y escupió una frías palabras:

-Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste que me protegerías y no dejarías que acabase como mi hija... Un día desperté y estaba sola. Todos me señalaban y tú no estabas a mi lado. Quizás pienses que sigo siendo la pobre madre indefensa que conociste en Atlanta, pero no.  
Esa mujer murió cuando me encontré a mí misma completamente sola.

Daryl sintió como las palabras se clavaban en él como un hachazo en la cabeza, pero algo lo impulsó a ni siquiera darse la media vuelta.  
Siguió su camino pero cada paso que daba era una palabra más de la mujer:

-Confié en tí, Daryl. Esperé por tí. Cuando no llegabas me convencí de que habías muerto y lloré. Te enterré en mi mente. Cuando te vi nuevamente, ese sentimiento de luto desapareció y deduje que yo siempre te importé una mierda.  
Después de todo, ¿a quién le importa la vieja Carol? -

Golpes en la puerta. Volvió en sí.

Por un momento creyó que estaba volviéndose loca. Recién se había levantado (tarde, por cierto) y para agregarle más cosas al día había perdido el tiempo como una tonta parada frente a una ventana en un estado de hipnosis total sumida en recuerdos dolorosos.

Las nubes ahora habían cubierto por completo el panorama y ella buscaba su cuchillo bajo la almohada.

Se preparó y se dirigió a la puerta con temor. Nadie la había visitado antes y los caminantes no golpeaban a la puerta. Temía que fuese determinada persona y así fue.


	3. Capítulo II: Huésped

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Primero que nada, ¡gracias por leer! Espero te guste este capítulo. Debo de aclarar que gracias a los reviews que me dejan he solucionado un problema que tenía con el guión de diálogo, creo que ahora se ven un poco más estéticos y entendibles :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Huésped**

* * *

No dijo nada. Cruzó como un rayo el umbral de la vieja puerta y se aferró a Carol en un impulsivo abrazo, sin expresión ninguna, sin palabras de por medio.

Carol, que aún tenía el cuchillo en una de sus manos, lo dejó caer y sonrío mientras se abrazaba a Daryl. El hombre se sentía tenso, como si estuviese arrepentido y como si por esta vez hubiese preferido pensar antes de actuar.

—¿Esto puede convencerte para que vuelvas? —preguntó el cazador separándose de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Carol seguía sonriendo burlonamente. Estaba sorprendida por la inocente pregunta del cazador. En un microsegundo se estaba comportando como un niño que quería solucionar todos con abrazos.

—No —La mujer se dio media vuelta fríamente y con un gesto invitó a Daryl a entrar a lo que se había convertido en su hogar. Su solitario hogar. Él, siendo su primera vez allí, observaba todo detalladamente.

Era un lugar gris y húmedo, pero tenía ese "detalle" que sólo Carol puede darle a las cosas, esa calidez hogareña.

Tomó asiento frente a la estufa apagada y esperó a que Daryl también se sentase en el sofá de al lado, tal cual fuese una visita en una casa común, un huésped que ha sido invitado.

—Mujer, esto es tan jodidamente normal que estoy asustado —exclamó Daryl mientras se sentaba cómodamente y dejaba su ballesta a un lado. Todo esto sin dejar de observar a su alrededor.

—Se extraña este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? Nunca en la vida se me hubiese ocurrido que sentarme a charlar con alguien en una sala de estar sería algo tan añorado por mí.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a invitar con café? -—a pregunta del cazador provocó que ambos lanzaran una carcajada por lo patético de la situación, pero a la vez, dejando el sabor amargo de la nostalgia.

—No tengo café, Daryl. Pero sí te puedo hacer un té de hierbas... —la mujer que estaba cruzada de piernas miró de manera divertida a su amigo —...aunque no eres el tipo de hombre que bebe infusión de manzanilla, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces bien —se hizo un silencio incómodo— Ahora entiendo por qué no quieres volver a la apestosa vida nómada que llevamos. Tienes una mansión con estufa y vaya a saber qué más.

—¡Y una cama! —exclamó una divertida Carol.

—Maldición, ¡una cama! ¿Qué más tienes? —ambos seguían riendo. Por un momento Daryl sólo quería que Carol le contase con lujos de detalles cómo se sentía allí. Si realmente ella había encontrado un espacio que le brindaba comodidad, estaba dispuesto a dejarla quedarse aunque eso implicase perderla para siempre.

—Agua, sólo del pozo, pero es agua al fin. También, el otro día, tratando de hacer espacio en una buhardilla, encontré ropa, aunque sinceramente no me sirva para nada fue como hallar un caldero de oro.

—Bueno, nunca entendí, ni entenderé qué les pasa a las mujeres con la ropa. Además de que mi madre no era una mujer que se preocupase mucho por ello.

—Yo tampoco nunca entendí sobre eso, Daryl. No hasta que me casé con Ed —la expresión de Carol cambió drásticamente. Daryl pudo percatar que su rostro hasta ahora risueño se había vuelto sombrío de repente  
—Cuando me casé con él y empezó a decirme cómo vestirme, peinarme y vivir, allí comprendí muchas cosas.

Nuevamente un silencio. Se escuchaba por entre los árboles el viento que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaba la tormenta.

—No quería que terminases hablando de él —dijo el cazador tratando de hacer sonar eso como una disculpa.

—Está bien, después de todo y ahora que lo recordé ¿sabes por qué llevo el pelo corto? —Daryl negó con la cabeza y Carol emitió una sonrisa a la fuerza y con tristeza. —Por Ed.

—Lo supuse. —Daryl comenzó a acomodarse en el sofá. Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

—Yo solía tener una melena rizada y castaña clara hasta por los hombros —comentó.

Carol no era tonta y sabía que aquella situación estaba molestando un poco a Daryl pero lo hacía apropósito. No quería que él le insistiera más. Sabía por qué estaba allí, y no podría decirle que "no" nuevamente.

Su intención era asustarlo y hacerlo huir despavorido y avergonzado aunque sabía que en el fondo eso era casi imposible.

Daryl era un tipo extremadamente hermético. Con la única persona que había hablado de su pasado era con Beth.

Aquella noche se habían dado muchas cosas y realmente sintió la necesidad de abrir su corazón para con la joven rubia. Fue como una manera de hacer catarsis, de llorar las penas. Sentía que Carol estaba intentando hacer lo mismo con él en ese momento, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de pudor.

Él no era Beth. No tenía las palabras dulces y exactas para consolar a las personas, para hacerles olvidar por un momento su mísero pasado. Él era un campesino mezcla con hombre de las cavernas que estaba siendo acosado por el pasado de una mujer en aquel momento.

—De haber estado allí, le hubiese hecho tragar los dientes a ese hijo de puta —dijo e inmediatamente tragó saliva ante sus palabras. "¡Mierda, Daryl! ¡Vaya consuelo das!". Ed estaba muerto y de hecho, Shane le había hecho tragar los dientes poco antes de su muerte. Eso no fue apropiado pero Carol sonrió misericordiosa ante la rusticidad de su amigo.

—Habría sido divertido presenciarlo —Daryl abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras—Sería la primera vez que dos hombres pelearan por mí.

Carol se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras un Daryl anonadado quedaba petrificado en el sofá. Volvió a la sala con una taza y un poco de agua que le ofreció amablemente. Él la tomó sin decir nada.

La mujer no volvió al sofá sino que empezó a acomodar unos leños en la estufa con el fin de encenderla. Daryl tomó un sorbo de agua y se impulsó a sí mismo a hablar.

—No pienso quedarme mucho más, Carol.

—Oh... — Carol le miró sobre sus hombros con ojos brillantes —Bueno, si te vas a ir, deberías irte ya. La tormenta no va a demorar en descolgarse y sinceramente no sé cuán lejos estás de aquí.

—No mucho, en realidad —Daryl se puso de pie mientras Carol ignoraba sus palabras y seguía colocando leños —De todos modos, no me voy a ir hasta que te convenza para volver con Rick y los de más.

La mujer le miró aún sentada en el piso.

—Quédate, Pookie —se puso de pie y no pudo evitar reír al observar detalladamente a Daryl. Se veía tan cómico parado como piedra con una taza estampada de flores en una mano y la ballesta en la otra —Te invito a cenar. Es bueno tener visitas de vez en cuando.

Las palabras de Carol le invadieron completamente. No sabía qué decir.

Quería tomarla a la fuerza y llevarla con los demás ya. Disculparse apropiadamente y seguir en lo suyo, como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora, pero no podía negarse a aquella mujer que le comía con los ojos y en un momento le pareció extremadamente hermosa.

¿En qué momento Daryl Dixon se había vuelto tan sentimentalmente dependiente de las personas?

—Está bien, ¿qué hay? —aceptó finalmente. Carol sonrió feliz.

Cuando ya había caído la noche y después de no mucha conversación entre ambos, las cucharas raspaban el fondo de las latas de guisantes que Carol había sacado de su bien abastecida alacena para cenar.

Todo era un poco tenso aún, para ser sinceros. A Carol le seguían resonando en la mente lo que le había dicho a Daryl la otra tarde en el bosque cuando había llegado con Rick y Carl a buscarle, y Daryl aún se sentía culpable de haberle abandonado.

La tormenta que venía desde hacía horas amenazando con fuertes vientos y relámpagos a lo lejano del horizonte, aún no se había presentado de una manera más violenta y con lluvia, por lo que Daryl hubiese podido volver perfectamente con los de más.

Carol sabía que Daryl había preferido quedarse ahí con ella, aunque fuese sólo por la lata de guisantes y la estufa caliente. Como si fuese una tonta adolescente, eso le ponía un poco feliz.

—¿Rick sabía que venías a por mí?

—En realidad ni yo lo sabía —confesó el cazador con la mirada perdida en la lata vacía —Salí a cazar y entonces decidí que en vez de volver con ardillas y mapaches muertos, volvería contigo.

Carol empezó a reír ante tan brutal comparación. Daryl no entendía que había dicho tan cómico, pero sonrío sutilmente.

—Ese es un problema, Pookie. No creo que a Rick le haga mucha gracia verte llegar conmigo y no con la cena.

Daryl tuvo una sensación extraña en el pecho. Añoraba mucho ese tonto sobrenombre que le había dado su incondicional Carol, pero trató de no hundirse en sus pensamientos:

—Estás confundida con Rick. Sé toda la mierda que hubo entre ustedes aquel día, y lo que hiciste en la prisión —los ojos de Carol se apartaron del rostro del hombre, avergonzada. Aún sentía en su alma el peso y la culpa por haber asesinado a dos personas inocentes. Ni ella misma se hubiese imaginado capaz, por lo que no quería saber qué pensaba Daryl.  
—¿Por qué te pones así? —preguntó Daryl al ver la expresión de la mujer —Rick hizo mal, aún no entiendo con qué derecho te echó. Fue bastante hipócrita de su parte, y creéme estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando me lo conf...

—Daryl —interrumpió una Carol cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas —Asesiné. Ni Rick ni nadie fueron hipócritas para conmigo, hicieron lo correcto. Rick hizo lo correcto al echarme de la Prisión, y Tyreese hubiese hecho bien en matarme cuando se lo dije —Daryl explotó furioso y se puso de pie violentamente.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¡Mírate! ¡Mira éste lugar! Sí, quizás sea seguro. Sí, quizás estés cómoda. Sí, tienes una cama... pero estás sola. Jodidamente sola en un lugar donde te viste obligada a enterrar dos niñas ¿Eres feliz aquí realmente? Acaso ... —Daryl trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo cuando vio que Carol empezó a llorar silenciosamente —... ¿te sientes segura en este lugar?

Carol negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su abrigo.

En un acto de intentar calmar a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente, Daryl se acercó a la silla en la cual estaba sentada, se puso de rodillas frente a ella tratando de hablarle suavemente.

—Este mundo nos ha cambiado a todos, Carol. Nos ha vuelto más mierda y a su vez más humanos. Todos hemos hecho algo de lo que nos arrepentimos. No mereces que vivir así sea un castigo que no mereces.

—¿Qué has hecho tú?

—Dos cosas que no podré perdonarme jamás. Una, es haber dejado a Beth sóla en un determinado momento, la segunda, es no haber venido por tí antes —Carol sonrió sarcásticamente a la vez que se apartaba de Daryl.

—Perdona por haberte echado en cara todas esas cosas aquel día. No era mi intención, realmente sé que me merezco esta soledad. Jamás volveré a tener la confianza de nadie.

—En Atlanta yo no merecía la confianza de nadie, y con razones. Sin embargo, Rick y tú fueron los primeros en confiar en mí.

—Has sido un buen hombre, Daryl.

—Y tú una buena mujer —Ambos se pusieron de pie. Carol se sentía extremadamente incómoda en aquella situación.

—Ven, acerquémonos al fuego —dijo con lágrimas en el rostro tratando de cambiar de tema —Cuéntame lo de Beth. Veo que es algo que te está carcomiendo por dentro.

Empezó a llover.  
Carol se sentó en el mismo sofá de esa tarde mientras que Daryl lo hizo en el piso, cerca de ella. El joven cazador que aún no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el disgusto de su amiga, empezó a contarle lo sucedido aquella vez con Beth.

Carol oía atenta a su vez que se acordaba de la pequeña de los Greene. Lo difícil que habría sido para ella asimilar la muerte de su padre y lo que tendría que haber lidiado con Daryl, siendo ellos tan distintos.

—La encontrarán. Lo sé. Ella no es más que una muchacha pero es una muy fuerte. Es una Maggie pero más tímida —concluyó Carol.

—¿Tímida? —Daryl miró sonriente a Carol —Me mandó al diablo medio millón de veces. Quedaba muy cómica mandándome a la mierda y luego escribiendo en su tonto diario —ambos rieron silenciosamente hasta que los ojos del cazador se perdieron entre las llamas.

—¿La amas? —la pregunta de Carol tomó demasiado por sorpresa a Daryl, el cual salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos y miró a la mujer quien lo observaba con complicidad pero a su vez, de una manera extrañamente fría.

—Por supuesto que no —negó el cazador— La cuidé como si estuviese cuidando a una hermana menor, como me hubiese gustado que Merle fuese conmigo. Le conté cosas de mí que nadie más sabía, traté de protegerla y al final... la perdí, desapareció como lo hizo Sophia —Daryl se dio cuenta de que había nombrado a la difunta hija de Carol sin querer hacerlo, pero le había sido imposible: esa niña, había marcado un antes y después en él.

Carol hizo caso omiso a la comparación con su hija. No tenía ganas de volver a llorar frente a Daryl.

—Creo que deberías permitirte amar, Daryl —dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la estufa para poner más leños.

—No conozco el amor así que, si alguna vez amo a alguien, simplemente no lo sabré.

—Yo amé a Ed durante nuestro primer año de casados —Daryl volvió a sentirse invadido por la incomodidad y se dispuso a ayudar a Carol con la estufa para tratar de no escuchar las palabras de la mujer.  
Otra anécdota con Ed. Otra vez ese hijo de puta  
—El amor es una sensación extraña. Algo que sientes que te une a esa persona y va más allá de lo físico, más allá de todo. Es... como querer proteger y ser protegido.

Ambos se miraron. Estaban cara a cara y mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente fuera, sus rostros se iluminaban de un cálido tono anaranjado proveniente del fuego.

—Daryl, ¿alguna vez has sentido eso? —preguntó Carol con una inocente voz y una sonrisa encantadora.

El cazador simplemente dejó caer un leño que tenía en las manos listo para colocar en la estufa y tímidamente y sin decir ni una palabra, empezó a elevar una de sus manos al rostro de la mujer.

Cuando llegó a una de sus mejillas, ella sonrió, entrecerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza.

Su rostro se veía extremadamente pequeño comparado a la mano de Daryl.

Daryl le acarició y empezó a acercarse lentamente, a su vez que "ese algo", su Daryl del pasado, el que no sentía nada más que odio con la vida, se lo impedía. Pero lo que sentía por Carol era mucho más fuerte en ese momento: se sentía seguro de ser sí mismo a corazón abierto con ella y estaba seguro que ella a su vez pensaba igual.

Sus labios se tocaron.

Para Daryl, los labios de Carol eran extremadamente dulces, finos, delicados. Era un sabor distinto, una sensación distinta. Antes, no solía besar mujeres, y cuando lo hacía eran prostitutas o alcohólicas que conseguía con Merle.

Ante todo lo nuevo, el cazador no pudo evitar tomarle con fuerza por detrás del cuello.

Una sorprendida Carol largó una risa entre medio del beso. La barba del hombre le pinchaba el rostro pero realmente no le importaba.

Podía sentir fuertemente la necesidad de amor que Daryl tenía y al estar abrazándolo fuertemente, pecho con pecho, podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón, ese gran corazón que sólo él poseía.

Cuando el beso se volvía cada vez más intenso y Daryl se había apartado de su rostro ahora para dirigirse a su cuello, Carol se apartó con una mirada juguetona y disfrutando al dejar al hombre a medias.

—Pookie, ¿esto también es para convencerme de que me vaya contigo? —Daryl rió agitado y a su vez avergonzado por todo aquello.

—No... —negó aún sonriendo con vergüenza por la situación y trató de ponerse de pie. Carol se lo impidió acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros.

—Entonces, lo tomaré como un agradecimiento por la cena, huésped —dijo risueña la mujer y se abalanzó sobre él besándolo apasionadamente. Las manos de Daryl se paseaban por la menuda espalda de la mujer mientras ella, con sus finos dedos, empezaba a desprender la campera de Daryl.

Fuera de allí, llovía fuertemente y la noche era extremadamente oscura.  
Desde la pequeña ventana de la vieja casa, cubierta por tablones de madera para evitar ser vistos por caminantes, solamente se podía apreciar dos figuras desvistiéndose frente al fuego.


End file.
